Danny in Dragon Ball
by scheffelman
Summary: Danny is eight years old when he and Grandpa Gohan find Goku as a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I just keep getting attacked by plot bunnies at different times. This one is a DP/DB crossover. This chapter has when Goku first arrives on earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or DB.**

_Third person POV:_

The scene starts out in a forest. "Grandpa, what's that?" An eight year old boy with spiky black hair asks when seeing a shooting star. "That Danny is a shooting star." An old man explains. "Why does it look like it's coming towards us?" Danny asks. "Well then that's a meteor." Grandpa Gohan says. The 'meteor' crashes a few miles from Gohan and Danny. "Let's go see it grandpa." Danny says. Danny rushes to the crash site followed by Gohan. When Danny reaches the site he asks, "What's that grandpa?" "That's the same thing I found you in eight years ago Danny." Gohan says. Danny rushes to the pod when it opens. Inside is a baby boy with black spiky hair. Not like Danny's though. "He's so cute." Danny says and picks up the baby boy. The baby boy just snuggles into Danny's arms. "He likes me grandpa." Danny says. "What should we call him Danny?" Gohan asks. "Goku. Little baby Goku. He can be my little brother. Look grandpa, he has a tail like me. Do you think we're actually related?" Danny says then asks. "Possibly Danny. Do you still have that remote I got from the pod thing I found you in?" Gohan asks. "I do grandpa. I keep it in my GI. Do you want me to get the one from Goku's pod thing too?" Danny asks. "Yes. When Goku is old enough, I want you to teach him everything I taught you." Gohan says.

_Time skip: 8 years: Danny's POV:_

I'm in grandpa's hut watching over his dragon ball. Goku is out getting fish. Goku and I never leave grandpa's hut unattended. One of us is always here. I soon see a car. Grandpa taught me about cars and I taught Goku about them too. "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask the person getting out of the car. It's a girl but I don't want anyone stealing grandpa's dragon ball. "My name is Bulma. I'm after the dragon balls. My dragon ball locator says there's one here." Bulma says. "My little brother and I protect our grandpa's dragon ball. It has four stars. My little brother should be here soon." I say. "Hey big bro!" Goku shouts when he returns. "Hey little bro." I say. Goku and I hug each other. "Who's this?" Goku asks seeing Bulma for the first time. "It's a girl named Bulma. She wants grandpa's dragon ball. Grandpa told me the stories about the dragon balls but I never saw it in real life. I want to see it. Want to join her to collect the other dragon balls?" I explain then ask. "Yeah big bro. Let's go!" Goku says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I know it's been a while since I worked on this story, but I needed to watch the show for information. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. There will be some Danny/Bulma action in this chapter.**

_Danny's POV:_

Goku, Bulma and I started traveling for the rest of the dragon balls. We soon make a stop as Bulma has to use the bathroom. I take my mystical sword out of its sheath and scout around for any threats. Upon finding none, I walk back to where Bulma and Goku are. Bulma heads behind some rocks to use the bathroom. After Bulma is done, we travel some more until it starts to get dark. Bulma takes out some kind of case with capsules in it. She takes the biggest capsule out of the case and presses the button. She then throws the capsule away and there's an explosion. When the smoke clears, there's a house standing there. Bulma, Goku, and I enter the house. I take Goku to a bathroom to give him a bath. Both Goku and I strip of our clothes and climb in the tub. I give Goku a good wash and give myself a good wash. I use my tail to get my back. After Goku and I are done with our baths, we get a change of clothes. Bulma got in the shower while I make dinner. When Bulma gets out of the shower and gets dressed, I get finished with dinner.

_Bulma's POV:_

I get into the kitchen just as Danny is getting dinner on the table. Danny and Goku told me their names before we made that pit stop. I sit at the table beside Goku. 'I hope I can find the dragon balls to make a wish to have a good boyfriend.' I think to myself. "Hey Danny?" I ask. "Yes Bulma?" Danny asks back. "Where did you get that sword?" I ask. "Goku's and my grandpa gave it me when I was eight. He said it was mystical. The blade apparently can change its shape to look like any blade ever created. It can even extend to slice bigger enemies. Goku's pole can extend to whack enemies too." Danny explains. 'I wonder what Danny and Goku would wish for should they be able to wish on the mystical Dragon.' I think to myself. "That sounds really cool Danny. One thing I want to know is why do you and Goku have tails?" I say then ask. "We don't know. Grandpa said he found in a weird pod. Eight years later grandpa and I found Goku in almost the same kind of pod. Goku's pod was almost identical to mine. Because of this, I keep the remotes to both pods in my GI." Danny explains. **(Danny's GI is the same as Goku's when Goku starts training with Roshi. Danny's sword is like the one Piccolo gave Gohan in DBZ. Speaking of DBZ, the sequel to "Danny in Dragon Ball" will be called "Danny in Dragon Ball Z". Don't expect the sequel to show before this is done.)** "Can I see the remotes Danny?" I ask. "Sure. I will need them back when you're done looking at them." Danny says. He reaches into his GI and pulls out two remotes and hands them to me. 'Wow. These couldn't have been made by any of the top scientists here on earth. Where the heck did Danny and Goku come from?' I say to and ask myself. "Did your grandpa say where you came from Danny?" I ask. "No. When we found Goku, grandpa taught me about asteroids and meteors. I went to investigate the meteor's crash site when I found the pod that had Goku. I picked Goku up and he snuggled into my arms. Goku and I were always together for training. When grandpa passed away four years ago, I taught Goku everything grandpa taught me. That was about girls and cars and other things. One thing I always wanted was a girlfriend tough. It was always Goku and I against the world." Danny explains. 'He wants a girlfriend?' I ask myself. "If you were able to wish on the dragon balls, what would you wish for Danny?" I ask. "I would wish to find out what Goku and I are. I already know that we aren't from earth." Danny says. "Why wouldn't wish for a girlfriend?" I ask. Danny doesn't answer. Instead he gets up and kisses me on the lips. "Because I don't need to waste a wish on something I can get without wishing for it." Danny says after breaking the kiss. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask to make sure. "Yes Bulma. I do." Danny says. I kiss Danny on the lips to show him that I want to be his girlfriend. "What would you wish for Bulma?" Goku asks. "Well it originally was to get a boyfriend but I have a boyfriend now. I need to change my wish. What about you Goku?" I say then ask. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." Goku says. Goku, Danny, and I then head to bed. Danny and I share the bad while Goku sleeps on the floor. "Where did you learn how cook Danny?" I ask. "Grandpa and I sometimes went into the city before Goku came. I once worked in a restaurant as a cook to pay off our bill. I ended up getting a fan club of customers that wanted my food." Danny explains.

_Time skip: morning: Goku's POV:_

I woke up early to find both Danny and Bulma lying in the bed together. I'm the first one up so I decide to go train while Danny and Bulma sleep. While training, I meet a turtle.

_Danny's POV:_

I just now wake up. I look for Goku and find his floor bed empty. I get started on breakfast while Bulma does her hair. Goku soon comes in from training. "Hey little bro. How was training?" I say then ask. "It was good. I met a turtle outside. Can you make some salt water for him big bro?" Goku says. "It doesn't take an expert to make salt water Goku. Fill that bucket up with water and salt." I say while pointing to a bucket. Goku fills up the bucket and I add the salt. Goku then takes the bucket outside. After I get breakfast done, I head outside too. Bulma then joins us after she gets a bite to eat. "Where did you come from Mr. Turtle?" I ask. "Well to make a long story short, I'm lost. I've been lost for over a year." The turtle says. I pick up the turtle and hold said turtle on my back. Goku tries to help. Goku, Bulma and I head to the beach. I set the turtle in the water. "Can you three wait here while I go get a gift for you?" The turtle asks. "Sure." I say.

_Roshi's POV:_

I was just sitting in my house when my pet turtle shows up. "There you are Turtle. I was worried about you. What exactly happened to you?" I say then ask. "Well I got lost Master. While trying to find my way back to the ocean to come here, I found a boy with a tail. The boy looked like he is eight years old. After giving me some salt water, another boy with a tail that looked sixteen years old and a girl came out. The sixteen year old boy carried me to the ocean. They're waiting at the shore for a gift. I wanted to introduce them to you." Turtle says. "Alright Turtle." I say. I get on Turtle's shell and ride him. We soon get to the shore. "Thanks for bringing my pet turtle back to me." I say to the three people on the shore. "It was no problem." The tallest boy says. "Haven't I seen you before?" I ask the tallest boy. "I don't think so. Wait, Master Roshi?" The boy says then asks. "Danny. It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were just a boy." I say. "Yes it has been a long time. If grandpa was still here, I'm sure you and him would be chatting like two old brothers." Danny says. "Since you brought my turtle back, I will give you this ball around my neck Danny. As for you, young man, I will give you the Flying Nimbus." I say. I summon the Flying Nimbus while giving my neck ball to Danny. Soon enough, Nimbus comes. The young boy hops on. "Who is this young man with you Danny?" I ask. "That's my little brother Goku." Danny says. "I didn't know you had a little brother." I say. "Grandpa and I found him eight years ago. Goku snuggled into my arms as soon as I picked him up." Danny says. "Oh. Well when I heard about Gohan's death, I was sad." I say. "I know how you feel Master Roshi. It was hard to train when grandpa died." Danny says. "Well, when you and Goku are ready, I will take you in as my pupils." I say. "Ok Master Roshi. Goku and I will come to train after Bulma, Goku, and I find all the dragon balls." Danny says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I know I updated earlier but I can't help it if I get inspiration.**

_Danny's POV:_

Goku, Bulma, and I just left Master Roshi. While traveling, we come across a village being tormented by some kind of monster named Oolong. "I'll take on this demon." I say when we meet the villagers. "How do you plan to do that?" One villager asks. "My grandpa trained me in everything he knew." I explain. Soon enough, the ground starts shaking. "It's Oolong!" Some villager shouts. Just then a beast shows up. "Tell me where the girls you kidnapped are." I demand. "I will not give into your demands so easily." Oolong says. I then punch him in the face. He runs away just as a bell rings. I give chase and see him turn into a pig. "So you're Oolong?" I ask. "Yes. What are you going to do to me now?" Oolong asks. "Tell me where the girls that you kidnapped already are at or I'll turn you into pork chops." I threaten. "Fine. I'll lead you to my house." Oolong says. Oolong then leads me to a mansion. "This is your house?" I ask. "I know it's not something subtle but this is all I got from conning people." Oolong says. "Subtle? This is a mansion." I say. Oolong leads me to a room where the girls are. "Hello girls. I came to take you back home." I say to the girls. "Thank goodness. We were getting tired living here." One girl says. I lead all three girls back to the village while I have Oolong tied up. "Turn into a bug and I will squash you." I say to Oolong. I get praises from the villagers. Goku, Bulma and I get the dragon ball. Now we have the 2 star, the 3 star, the 4 star, the 5 star, and the 6 star balls. Goku, Bulma, Oolong, and I then start to travel to Fire Mountain. Bulma gives oolong a pill that when someone says 'piggy' then Oolong has to go number two. Since we can't go any farther in the boat, we travel on foot through a desert. We then find ourselves being robbed by Yamcha the Desert Bandit. "What do you want?" I ask. "I want your Dino-caps and your valuables. Failure to hand them over will result in a major beat down." Yamcha says. I get into a defensive stance. That's when Yamcha sees my sword. "Where did you get that sword?" Yamcha asks. "My grandpa gave it to me when I was eight years old." I explain. "What was his name?" Yamcha asks. "Gohan." I reply. "I want to go with you then. I heard the rumors regarding Gohan. I always wanted to train with him but I could never find him. If you can train me then I will give my help to finding whatever you're after." Yamcha says. "Alright. Just to let you know, we're after the dragon balls." I say. "I've heard of them. There's seven of them right?" Yamcha says then asks. "According to legend there are. We have five already. We're on our way to Fire Mountain to search for the next dragon ball." I say. "Fire Mountain? Are you crazy?" Yamcha asks. "Why do you ask?" I ask. "Because of the Ox King." Both Oolong and Yamcha says. "What's so bad about him?" Goku asks. "He kills anyone who tries to steal his treasure." Oolong says. "Grandpa once mentioned that he had a rival named Ox King. I would like to meet Ox king." I say. Goku, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, and I head to Fire Mountain. On the way, we find a girl being chased by a dinosaur. I quickly jump into action and slice the dinosaur's head off.

_Chi-Chi's POV:_

I just watched as a teenage boy chopped off the dinosaur's head off. "Thank you kind stranger." I say. "It was nothing. My name is Danny. What's yours?" The boy says then asks. "My name is Chi-Chi. My daddy's the Ox King. My daddy sent me to find Master Roshi but I got lost." I say. "Goku, why don't you take her on Nimbus to Master Roshi?" Danny says. A boy near my age with a tail like the boy who saved me hops out of the car. "Flying Nimbus!" The younger boy shouts. Just then a yellow cloud flies down. "Hop on Chi-Chi." The young boy says. I start to climb on when the boy who saved me gives me a hand by lifting me up onto the cloud. As soon as I'm on, the cloud takes off. We fly around until we find a house on an island. We land on the island. "Hi Master Roshi." The boy says. "Hmm? Oh, I had a feeling I would be seeing you again. Where's Danny at?" Master Roshi says then asks. "He's back with the others traveling to meet the Ox King." Goku says. "Ox King eh? I haven't seen him since I trained him." Master Roshi says. "Who might you be?" Master Roshi asks me. "My name is Chi-Chi. Ox King's my daddy. Do you have the Bansho Fan Master Roshi?" I say then ask. "Bansho Fan? I might have that." Master Roshi says before he starts looking for it. "I must have given it to someone else." Master Roshi says.

_Danny's POV:_

After Goku and Chi-Chi left, the rest of us went to Fire Mountain. Upon reaching the place, we soon get attacked by the Ox King. "Hang on Ox King. We don't mean any Harm." I say with my hands up in the 'I mean you no harm' gesture. "What is your name?" Ox King asks. "My name is Danny. My grandpa is your old rival." I say. "You're Gohan's kid? I heard he took in a second kid. Where is the second kid?" Ox King asks then says then asks. "He went to go get Master Roshi. We met a girl named Chi-Chi on the way here. Goku and Chi-Chi went to Master Roshi's." I explain. "You met my daughter? How is she?" OX King asks. "She was fine when I saved her from a dinosaur." I say. Soon enough, Goku and Chi-Chi along with Master Roshi show up. "Master Roshi!" Ox King says before he bows in front of Master Roshi. "Where's the Bansho Fan?" Ox King asks. "I might have given it to someone else. I can put it out." Master Roshi says. I help master Roshi up on a wall as he takes his shell off and he makes himself buff then uses something called the Kamehameha Wave. Goku and I then try it. We soon do it on the broken walls. Master Roshi put out the fire and destroyed the castle. Bulma and I head up to the remains of the castle and find the dragon ball. "Now we need one more before we can make a wish." Bulma says. "Have you chosen a new wish yet Bulma?" I ask. "No. Not yet. I was going to let someone else have the wish." Bulma says. "Oh. Please tell me it isn't Oolong." I say. "It's not Danny. I was thinking you or Yamcha. I would never let that pervert wish on the Dragon." Bulma says. Bulma and I then walk back with the others.

_Time skip: After the Dragon is summoned: Danny's POV:_

Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and I are trapped in a room with a tempered glass ceiling. "What did happen to your grandpa Danny, Goku?" Bulma asks. "Well four years ago on a night of a full moon a monster appeared and stomped him to death. I was wide awake at the time because I was in a cave training while Goku was back at our hut. When I arrived, I found our grandpa crushed. With his final words, he told me to make sure that Goku doesn't look at the full moon. If he did, I was to wrap my arms around him." I explain. What I failed to see is Goku looking at the full moon. When I finally notice, I wrap my arms around Goku. Goku calms down considerably. "Why does Goku calm down when you wrap your arms around him Danny?" Yamcha asks. "Grandpa and I thought that Goku and I are the same. We both have tails like monkeys. We don't know where we got them or if we were born with them." I explain. "People from earth don't have tails." Oolong says. "Both Goku and I crashed landed on earth from these weird pods." I say. "Could we see the pods?" Yamcha asks. "I guess." I say. I pull out the remote to the pod I came in and press the button that summons it to my location. Twenty minutes later the ceiling crashes as a pod comes through. I grab Bulma while Yamcha grabs Puar and Oolong then Goku, Yamcha, and I jump through the ruined ceiling. I use the remote again to send the pod back. "What are we going to do about the dragon balls?" Yamcha asks. "Well, the dragon balls won't be usable for a year." Bulma says. "So we have to wait a year before we can use the dragon balls again?" Yamcha asks. "That's what the legend says. Anyways, we should go to the city." Bulma says. "Well Goku and I were going to go train with Master Roshi. Do you want to come with us Yamcha?" I say then ask. "I would be honored to train with Master Roshi." Yamcha says. Goku, Yamcha, and I then head to Master Roshi's place. On the way, Goku and I stop back at our hut to get supplies. After getting supplies, we then head to Master Roshi's. "So where does Master Roshi live Goku?" I ask. "He lives on an island in a place called Kame House." Goku says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Last chapter had a few episodes mixed in. This chapter might be the same. Depends on how I feel.**

_Danny's POV:_

Goku, Yamcha, and I are riding the Flying Nimbus to Master Roshi's. We soon reach the island. "Well hello Danny, Goku. Are you two here for training?" Master Roshi says then asks. "Yeah we are. Master Roshi this is Yamcha, he's here for training too." I say. "Well it's nice to teach someone like Yamcha." Master Roshi says. It was then that I notice a boat in the distance. 'Who the heck is coming all the way out here?' I ask myself. Just then a bald boy about the same age as Goku lands on the island from the boat. "Who are you?" Master Roshi asks. "My name is Krillin. I came to train with the Great Master Roshi." The boy says. "Well training won't start until I can get a girl to hang out with." Master Roshi says. "Danny and I can go look for a girl for you Master Roshi." Goku says. Goku and I hop on the Flying Nimbus and start our search for a girl for Master Roshi. While flying around, we find a girl being surrounded by people in uniforms. I jump down and land in front of the girl. The people try to shoot me, but I take my sword out and block the bullets. I then knock them down and out. Goku comes down just as I pick up the girl and hop on the Flying Nimbus. "So what's your name?" I ask. "Lunch. When I sneeze, something changes in me." The girl says. "What changes?" I ask. "I get meaner. I also get trigger happy for some reason." Lunch says. "Does your hair change color too?" I ask. "Yes." Lunch says.

_Roshi's POV:_

I was sitting in my island home with Yamcha and Krillin waiting for Danny and Goku. Soon enough they arrive with a girl too. "Well hello there. My name is Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit. What's yours?" I say then ask. "Lunch." The girl says. "So when are we going to train Master Roshi?" Danny asks. "We can't train here Danny. Fortunately I know the perfect place to train." I say. I then use a Dino-cap to make a boat appear in the water. "Uh Master Roshi? We won't all fit in that." "Yamcha says. "Goku and I can take the Flying Nimbus." Danny says. Goku and Danny hop on the Flying Nimbus. 'I knew it was a good idea to give it to Goku.' I think to myself. I drive the boat to the island house I use for training.

_Time skip: the day of the tournament: Danny's POV:_

Well today is the day of the World's Martial Arts Tournament. While Master Roshi is signing Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and I up, I hear a familiar voice. "Danny!" The voice shouts. "Bulma?!" I shout back. I soon get enveloped in a hug from my girlfriend. "I missed you Danny. How did your training go?" Bulma says then asks. "It was very good. Master Roshi can be a bit perverted but he was an awesome teacher." I reply. Bulma and I kiss. "Are you competing in the tournament?" Bulma asks. "Yes. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and I are. I got a new GI to fight in. It's the same as the one I had before but with Master Roshi's symbol on it." I answer.

_Time skip: Finals: Yamcha's POV:_

Krillin just beat Bacterian. I then have to fight Jackie Chun.

_Danny's POV:_

Yamcha has to fight Jackie Chun. 'Jackie Chun looks like Master Roshi.' I think to myself. Yamcha loses the fight. The announcer says about my fight with Ranfan. Ranfan and I head to the ring. During our fight, she tries to get me to surrender by stripping down to her underwear. "That's not going to work on me." I tell her. "Any male would fall for this technique. Why aren't you?" She says then asks. "I've already seen my girlfriend in her underwear so girls in their underwear don't faze me." I explain. Ranfan tries to attack me but I dodge. I won't lay a finger on her. I will dodge her attacks until she tires herself out. After ten minutes of dodging, Ranfan falls down. The ref counts to ten and I'm declared the winner.

_Goku's POV:_

I just watched as Danny beat Ranfan. I then go up against Giran. **(For Goku's and Giran's fight, watch the episode. I'm not going to describe the fight. Goku still has his tail for the fight.)** I beat Giran. I then go up against Krillin while Danny goes against Jackie Chun. "Krillin, one of us will come out on top in this fight. Give it everything you got." I say. "Ok Goku." Krillin says.

_Danny's POV:_

I'm watching as Goku and Krillin are fighting. Goku comes out the victor. I came out the victor in the match between Jackie Chun and I. "Goku, we both knew we would end up fighting each other in the tournament so give it your all like we did when we trained back at grandpa's hut." I say. "Don't you worry big bro, I won't hold back." Goku says. Goku and I then fight. By the end of the match, Goku is out of the ring. "Danny is the winner of the final match and the tournament." The announcer says. I receive the Zenny from the tournament. After the ceremony is over, I get a kiss from Bulma. "Well done Danny." Yamcha says. "Thanks Yamcha. Your fight was good." I say. "It would have been better if I had won." Yamcha says. "We can't all be winners Yamcha. You should have known that from training." I say.


End file.
